1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming system, and more particularly pertains to a gaming system employing successively transmitted infra-red signals.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of electromagnetic radiation to link hardware units is known in the gamming arts. This technology is typically used in three applications--the transmission of data; the transmission of control commands; and the emulation of shooting between a gun and a target.
Examples of the first two applications include U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,221 to Lev; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,483 to Yavetz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,019 to Chu; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,733 to Yokoi. Each of these devices employ signals to control or activate a remote device. In the instance of Lev '221 and Yavetz '483, the signals are used both for controlling a remote device and the simulation of weapons fire. Examples of the third application include U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,847 to Fromm; U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,621 to Small; U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,028 to Rockhold; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,583 to Pearman. Each of these systems employs electromagnetic radiation and a radiation detector to simulate the firing of a weapon.
While each of the above referenced systems achieves its particular objective, none of them utilize successively transmitted, or double-hop, infra-red signals. The present systems comprises three units. One unit is a remote controller activated by a player. This remote controller sends infra-red signals corresponding to the commands of the player to the second unit. The second unit receives that infra-red signal, and reacts to it by transmitting a new infra-red signal to the third unit. The third unit receives the second signal, while ignoring the first, and reacts to it by activating various devices.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved system for linking hardware units which can be used in gaming systems. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.